<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Belching Up A Storm by emissaryofrainbows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471342">Belching Up A Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows'>emissaryofrainbows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Burping, Fetish, Gen, Inflation, Other, big belly, burp fetish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Storm from X-Men has some gale-force gas, and an attempt to stop her destructive belches only makes things even worse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Belching Up A Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The "calm before the storm," only lasted a few seconds, and gave Ororo Munroe only the slightest indication of what was to come.</p><p>"Hmm, that is unusual," she said, resting her hand against her stomach. She had eaten a heavy lunch several hours ago, and apparently her visibly bloated stomach had already begun to churn it up into gas. Unfortunately for Storm, what would to an ordinary person be a series of rude belches, was to her a devastating eructile explosion due to her particular set of mutant powers.</p><p>Before she could stop herself, her lips parted, and the raging storm within was unleashed.</p><p>BbBBbbbbbbbBBbbbbBhHhHhhhOOOOOOoooOOOOooooUuuuRRRrrrrPPpPPPPpp!!!!!</p><p>A terrifying green-tinted tornado was expelled from Storm's mouth. The tip of the cyclone started from between her lips, with the cone opening up and widening the farther away from her it got. The horizontal tornado spun around violently, tearing up the ground, picking up stray debris, and making the immediate vicinity reek of what she had for lunch.</p><p>Fortunately, she found herself in the middle of a forest when her tummy troubles struck, so there were no people around to be harmed, nor even any property to be destroyed.</p><p>More gas bubbled up from her throat, and was spewed out of her mouth, strengthening the tornado, causing it to widen and expand, and pick up even larger objects.</p><p>Her second burp didn't sound much like a belch. Instead, it sounded almost exactly like the crash of thunder. The reason why soon became clear. In addition to more gas to fuel her putrid tornado, bolts of lightning also erupted along with her eructation. The bolts were sucked in by the tornado, and clung to it, swirling around the spiral along with the debris it had sucked up. The lightning would periodically escape the tornado's suction, and strike against the ground. Now, the area smelled like a combination of ozone and Storm's pungent gut-fumes.</p><p>She tried desperately to seal her lips, but the vortex that poured from them kept them locked open. A third belch, and the tornado got even stronger. Creaking could be heard over the bellowing winds and the echoing of Storm's burps. The tornado was so powerful, that trees were beginning to become uprooted.</p><p>Storm had already caused enough damage, and any more destruction would be unacceptable. Though it took an amount of effort equivalent to moving a mountain, the gaseous mutant finally managed to force her lips shut. The chaos that spewed from her gut ceased. Everything began to go back to normal. The bits of debris strewn about by her gas fluttered to the ground, the smell of her gas began to dissipate.</p><p>Unfortunately, things wouldn’t be that easy for Ororo. Storm hadn’t become any less gassy, and all those belches still needed somewhere to go. If they could no longer come out through her mouth, they would just build up in her belly instead.</p><p>Storm didn't notice this at first, as she was just relieved that all the destruction had stopped. A feeling of tightness and turbulence in her belly as well as some especially loud gaseous gurgles compelled her to look down, where she saw her belly starting to rapidly swell like a balloon. Storm didn't panic, though this side effect was less than desirable.</p><p>The swelling was startlingly fast too. What started as a modest bump became a beach-ball sized sphere in what seemed like less than a second, and it seemed to continue growing exponentially from there. There was a loud ripping sound as Storm's stomach surged through her torn-open suit, leaving the orb of increasing size completely exposed.</p><p>Storm was tempted to unclamp her lips and let out all the gas trapped within her, but that would simply result in more destruction to her surroundings, an outcome which she could not allow. She couldn't simply do nothing either, as her belly began to reach dangerous proportions. It was close to dwarfing the entire rest of her body, and took up a good portion of her field of view. Though she could no longer see the end of her own stomach, she could tell by the feeling that her navel had popped into a protruding rigid outie. She felt like she was in the verge of bursting, but she wasn't sure how much stock she should put in that sensation. After all, she felt like she was about to explode when her belly was half this size, and it still seemed to be holding fairly well. Perhaps her stomach capacity truly was unlimited, but she didn't to risk it. Even if it was, the idea of continuing to bloat indefinitely until she was a mountain-sized blimp wasn't very desirable either.</p><p>She needed to act, and fast. Her stomach creaked and gurgled. It was now at least twice the size of her entire body, and cast a long shadow over her vision. Perhaps there was a way she could get rid of all that excess gas, while spearing the environment as well.</p><p>Though she was in a dire, desperate situation, Storm still had use of her powers. She summoned the wind to lift her up off the ground, which was a more difficult task than usual because of the added weight. She still managed it, and her bloated form began to drift skywards like some giant flesh-colored zeppelin.</p><p>She continued to rise higher and higher, until she could no longer see the ground beneath her. The sunlight felt rather nice against her broad belly, its vast surface soaking up the warmth like a solar panel, but she couldn't afford to savor it for long. She figured this was a good height for her to unleash without anything being harmed. With her belly dwarfing her body three times over, she finally released her lips and let out everything she'd been brewing in a giant, terrifying roar.</p><p>BHWOOOOOOOOOWAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAALCCHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!</p><p>The sky shook with Storm's unparalleled eructation, as did the ground beneath her. The sound of her belch could be heard for miles around, prompting dozens of women to excuse themselves for a burp they hadn't actually produced. A literal hurricane of green gasses had formed inside Storm's rapidly deflating, and exploded out of her throat into the open air. Fortunately, she was at a high enough altitude that it was harmless, and would simply drift over the ocean and dissipate. Storm's belly had returned to its normal size, leaving the heroine with a torn uniform, and more discretion about what she ate for lunch.</p><p>In the end, there were no permanent effects, though all across the continent, the winds did smell lightly of Storm's belches for the next several weeks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>